New Year Selfie
by suchaphangirl
Summary: So like Jack and Dean and also Jason and Luke posted pictures them kissing on twitter tonight so I wanted to write a Dan and Phil fic based off of it.


It was New Year's Eve. The day before 2014. Dan and Phil were quite sad that 2013 was ending as they had an amazing year but they were also excited for the next year ahead of them. They both knew that they were going to have another incredible year. They were looking forward to it.

To celebrate the end of 2013 and also the beginning of 2014, Dan and Phil were hanging out some of their friends which included PJ, Sophie, Bryony and wirrow. Dan and Phil liked having their friends around the apartment. They usually never got to see their friends as much as they liked as they were both always extremely busy with filming and editing Youtube videos and working for the BBC for their radio show.

It's been about 15 minutes now since the year 2014 had officially. Dan and Phil had been hanging out with their friends for a couple of hours now at their apartment. Surprisingly none of them were drunk yet. They were all in the lounge, just relaxing and chilling out with each other. Dan and Phil were cuddled up next to each other on the couch. Phil was going through his twitter timeline. Dan looked over at Phil when he heard him chuckle.

"What are you chuckling at over there?" Dan asked curiously. Phil blinked a few times and looked over at him.

"Oh, Jack and Dean posted a picture. Of them kissing." Phil said. Dan raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Jack and Dean?" He asked. Phil nodded. "Their fandom is probably going mental right now."

"Oh yeah. I'm seeing people freak out on twitter and it's kind of hilarious." Phil said. He looked back down at his phone. "Oh, and would you look at that…Luke and Jason posted a picture of them kissing as well." Phil said. Dan laughed and shook his head.

"Oh the crazy things people do on New Year's." Dan said. Phil also laughed.

"Now everybody wants us to post a picture." Phil said. Dan immediately looked at him and bit his lip.

"Of us kissing?" Dan asked. Phil nodded. "Ha. Yeah right."

Dan and Phil's subscribers had no idea that they were actually dating. Dan and Phil had been dating each other for the past two hours and have been best friends for four years. They were the best of friends still. Only their close friends and family knew that they were dating though. They didn't dare tell their subscribers. Some of their subscribers went a little bit crazy when it came to Dan and Phil dating together. There were those subscribers who shipped 'Phan' hardcore. Dan wanted nothing to do with Phan and telling their subscribers. He liked keeping his relationship with Phil a secret.

"I think you should do it." PJ, who was sitting next to them on the couch, said. Dan and Phil immediately looked over at him with shock. PJ stared at them and smiled. "Come on, it'll be hilarious." He added. He shrugged his shoulders.

"You must be out of your mind." Dan said. Phil nodded.

"There's no way that we could post a picture of us kissing on the internet." Phil agreed.

"Do you know what would happen with all the Phan shippers saw a picture of us kissing? They'd go fucking ape-shit man." Dan said. He scoffed and shook his head. PJ raised his eyebrows. Phil bit his lip as he glanced over at Dan and then looked back at PJ.

"Yeah but it would be hilarious." PJ said. He sighed. "Come on, aren't you guys like tired of hiding? I mean...It's been over two years. It would be like the easiest way to come out to your subscribers." He said. Dan bit his lip as he looked up at Phil.

"Well, what do you say?" Dan asked. Phil looked at him.

"Are you actually thinking about it?" Phil asked with shock. Dan shrugged his shoulders.

"I mean…I guess PJ has a point. We've been together for two years. And even though our relationship has nothing to do with the internet and we shouldn't have to tell them if we don't want to, it is tiring keeping our relationship a secret." Dan said. He sighed. "I've only ever thought about the negative sides of things. Maybe…Things would be easier for us if we did tell our subscribers."

"Wow." Phil said with shock. "It took you two years for you to realize that?" Phil asked. Dan pushed him playfully.

"Shut up!" Dan whined. He pouted. Phil laughed at him.

"Okay…Let's do it." Phil said. He nodded. "Peej, will you take the picture?" Phil asked as he pulled out his phone. PJ blinked a few times as he looked at Phil.

"Wait, why do I have to take the picture?" PJ asked. Dan rolled his eyes.

"You're the one who said we should do it." Dan said. Phil nodded.

"Yeah, you did say that PJ." Phil said. PJ sighed.

"Fine. Give me the bloody phone then." He mumbled. Phil smirked and handed PJ his phone. Phil looked over at Dan and took a deep breath. He was actually quite nervous to do this and he knew Dan was nervous to.

"I love you no matter what, okay dan?" Phil whispered. Dan nodded. Phil wrapped an arm around Dan and pulled him closer to him. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and then he kissed him. PJ turned so he could see Dan and Phil better and then he took the picture. Dan and Phil continued to kiss though.

"Alright, break it up you two." PJ said. Dan pulled away from the kiss and chuckled.

"Let us see." Dan said. PJ handed the phone to him. Dan looked at the photo and smiled.

"That's quite cute." Phil said. Dan nodded and looked at him.

"Let's get this over with." Dan said. "Do you want to tweet it?" He asked.

"Not really." He mumbled. Dan rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll tweet it." Phil smiled innocently. He watched as Dan went to twitter. Phil still had his arm wrapped around Dan and was holding him close to him.

danisnotonfire: HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVERYBODYYY! happy new year everyone! let this be a fantastic and happytacular year for you all, from me and Phil.

Dan took a deep breath as he attached the photo to his tweet and finally tweeted.

"There. All done." Dan said. He showed Phil his tweet.

"I have a feeling 2014 will be one of hell of an interesting year." Phil said. Dan laughed.


End file.
